In the Begining
by bubbly123
Summary: Brennan and Booth are meeting for the first time and Brennan has a bad feeling about him. She slowly become okay with him while they working on a case together and decides that she will take his offer to go on a date with him. but will things stop there?
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is my own way of letting Brennan and Booth meet each other and get to know each other. Sorry it is so short. This is to show them at the lab. _**

Brennan sat there piecing together a skull when abruptly interrupted by the sound of Cam's Voice. "uhh...You better come here." Brennan followed Cam out and there stood Seely Booth. She just stood there in silence. She had heard many things about this man and she wasn't quit sure what to expect.

"Hello, my name is Seely Booth, and I am here to te-"

"I know who you are" Brennan Snapped.

"Well then you must know that I am here because I need you to identify a body."

Brennan turned and started walking toward her office. Angela went after her. "Hey, Bren. Whats wronge?" Brennan just looked at her. "Ang. You know that guy is no good." Angela turned and looked at him. "Yeah, but this might be your chance to become known. It will be a good thing." "What do you mean 'become known'? I am an author!" Angela shook her head and walked out.

Brennan had been thinking about what Angela said earlier that day and she decided to give it a try. So she went up to Booth and he turned to look at her. "I knew you couldn't say no." Brennan smirked and replied "You don't even know me." "Yes, I do. You are a leader, you like to be in cont-" "okay stop. take me to the body."


	2. Chapter 2

Bones immediately says "Female, around seventeen or eighteen, track runner and cheerleader." Booth looked amazed, then he asked "how can you tell that she did all that from a pile of bones?" Brennan turned toward him and replied "you can tell because, right here it shows that she was probably a flier, which means that they would throw her up in the air and stuff." Booth just stood there looking at the decaying body laying in the back alley.

Back at the lab Brennan determined that she had been dead around a week. Booth was still a little curious to how Brennan knew all of this information, but he proceeded to watch at a distance. Angela walked into the room with her sketch pad in hand. "This is what I came up with." She held out a picture of a girl with high cheek bones with almond shaped eyes. Booth grabbed the pad from her and looked down at it. "Have we found out the identity yet." Angela turned towards Brennan and replied "Her name is Kayleigh Qutain" Booth nodded his head and turned toward Brennan's office. When he arrived he sat on her couch and put his head in his hands. "Whats wrong?" Brennan asked coming in the door. Booth looked up at her. "He replied "I know this girl. She is daughter of Jade and Tristan Qutain. I grew up with Jade. I am really close to them... There daughter Kayleigh went missing about two weeks ago." He said as he shook his head. "Oh...I am so sorry." she went over and sat beside of him. "I have to tell them." he said bluntly. "Yeah... Not to rush you or anything, but we need you to do that soon so that I can talk to them." Booth stood up and nodded. He left the room and Brennan figured that he was heading over to there house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time that Brennan saw Booths face was later that day. He had walked into her office red eyed. "Uh...you can talk to them now, but remember, they just found out that there only daughter is dead." Brennan nodded her headed and went outside and headed toward the SUV.

When she arrived at the street address she was looking for she got out of the car and went up to the front door and rung the door bell. A man in his forties answered the door. "Uh...Hi I am here to talk to you about your daughter, Kayleigh." He nodded his head "Yeah, sure. Come inside." When she walked inside she saw someone that she figured was the mother sitting on the couch crying.she lifted her head and wiped the tiers from her eyes before she stood up to shake Brennans hand "Hi. I am Kayleigh's mother, Jade." Brennan nodded her head.

Jade went into the kitchen and Came back with a plater that had three cups of tee on it. "thank you." Brenna said as Jade handed her one of the cups. "If it is okay I would like to ask you a few questions about Kayleigh." They both looked up at her. "Where was she going the last time you saw her?" Jade paused and resonded "She said she was going out with her friend Abigail. She said that they were going to see a movie." Brennan listen carefully to what Jade was saying. "Did anyone else go with them?" Tristian looked at his wife and replied "Yeah, Kayleigh's boy friend Hayden and Abigail's boyfriend Samuel." Brennan Stood "Do you know were I could find these people?" Jade gave Brennan the address to all of them.

Brennan decided to call Booth.

"Hello"

"I need your help."

"I am on my way." Click and they were disconected. Booth had figurede that Brennan was on to something so he didn't waste any time.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please leave me reviews telling me if you like the story and give me some ideas if you would like._**

Brennan and Booth sat there next to Abigail on there front porch. "All I know is that Kayleigh went to the bathroom and never came back. Aden went to look for her and I havn't talk to him since." Brennan told Abigail thank you for the information and headed toward the SUV. Booth knew what was coming next.

As they arrived at Aden's house Brennan and Booth jumped out of the SUV and headed for the front door. When a lady opened the door Booth showed her his badge and said "May I speak with Aden." she shook her head and said "I am sorry he left yesterday. Is he in some sort of trouble." Booth cursed under his breathe "Ma'ma do you know were he might of been heading to?" she replied "I don't know but he was in a hurry."

Booth went back to the SUV and called make too the FBI station to send out people in a search. Booth ran back up to the porch and told Brennan that they were sending out people everywhere looking for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth walked into Brennan's office and announced "They found Aden about Two miles from Tennessee, he was heading north." Brennan Nodded but keep focused on the paper that she was looking at on her desk. Booth walked over and said "uhhh...Brennan...would you uhhh like to go out to eat with me." Brennan looked up at him and replied "We are in middle of a case. A girl is dead and we don't know why, we can't just forget about and go out on a date." Booth's face sunk into a frown. "Oh, okay. Maybe later." He then walked out of the room and shortly after Hodgins and Zach walked in and told Brennan that they found fetal bones. Brennan was shocked to find out this information and quickly called Booth back into her office.

"All you think about is bones. Bones this, bones that." Brennan just looked at him. "Well that is kind of my job. I am sorry if that bothers you but we have to find out who's baby this is." Booth replied with this question "How can we get DNA from such small pieces of bone." Brennan looked at him and responded "That doesn't matter right now, I have already had that done. The results show that the baby belongs to Samuel." Booth looked at her "Isn't Samuel, Abigails boyfriend?" Brennan nodded. Booth Grabbed the Keys to the SUV off of Brennan's desk and headed for the door with Brennan following after.

They made it to Samuel's house and when he came to the front door he looked shocked. "Samuel, Can we have a word with you out here please." Samuel nodded his head and stepped outside. Booth started. "How many other girls have you gotten pregnant before." He immediatelyresponded "I have know idea what you are talking about." Brennan spoke up "We know that you are the father to Kayleigh's baby." Samuel looked at her "She is pregnant?" Brennan nodded "And it was your fault." Samuel turned toward Booth "What do you mean _was?"_ Booth looked straight in his eyes "She is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I want to thank you for reading my story. I am very open to suggestion and I like to know what you think of my story so leave plenty of reviews._**

Brennan remembered, that they had to go talk to Aden later that day and she was dreding it. Booth was trying his hardest to find out what happened to Kayleigh.

On there way to go talk to Aden at the FBI station Booth began to think about what he was going to say to A guy that may have killed his high school friend's daughter. He didn't have long to gather his thoughts because they were pulling into the parking lot. Once they went to talk to Aden, Booth began to sweat. Brennan whispered to him softly, "Everything will be okay, I have never seen you do this before but I am sure you will do great." Booth nodded and opened the door.

Booth looked straight at what he thought would be some puck kid. He turned out to be a brown hair, blue eyed kid that looked pretty descent. "So, lets make this easy. Were is Kayleigh?" The boy turned to look up at him " I don't know. One minute she was there and the next she was gone." Booth through his hands down on the table and looked at him and replied "Then why did you run?" Aden immediately responded "I was going to find her. I loved her. I was going to ask her to marry me." As Aden pulled out the ring, Booth's face sunk. This news shocked Booth. Booth looked over at Brennan and nodded, "Uhmm...Aden we found fetal bones in Kayleigh." Aden looked at her. "That is not possible we didn't though." Brennan turned to Booth. "The baby belonged to Samuel." Aden was in a blank stare.

Brennan was sitting in her office later that night when Booth walked in. "I thought maybe now you would want to go get some coffee or something." Brennan looked at him and smiled. "I really can't. I think that I might know who did this." Booth looked at her like she was an Angel "who?" Brennan looked down at the paper. "Well I think that Kayleigh may have told her parent's about her being pregnant. She was about three months in and that is about the time when it starts to show. So she couldn't have hid it for much longer. This can lead to anyone being mad, her father or her mother. As I recall her father didn't say much. The only thing that he said was that they went out with the boys which shows that he is trying to make it look like they had something to do with it." Booth replied "We have to go back to there house."


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan and Booth walked inside of the front door of the house that Jade held open. They all sat down in the dinning room and Booth began by saying "How long have you known?" Tristain was the one that answered "What are you talking about?" Brennan responded "We found fetal bones." Tristain looked at Booth "What does that mean?" "It means that Kayleigh was pregnant." Brennan looked over at Jade and was surprised that she didn't look shocked. "Jade, did Kayleigh not tell you?" Brennan spoke. Jade turned toward Tristain and nodded her head, she began to cry. "She told me the week before she went missing." Booth replied "Jade may I speak with you in the other room please." Jade stood up and walked with her to the other room.

"Jade did you tell your husband?" Jade waited for a few moments and nodded. "I told him the night before Kayleigh went missing." Booth went back into the dinning room to find that Brennan had Tristain pinned on the floor. For a moment he just stood there before Brennan said "Well are you going to hand me the cuff's or are you just going to stand there?" Booth went over and Clicked the cuff's together, stood him up and read him off his rights.

Brennan walked up to Booth later that day and spoke to him "So, What do you say we go get that coffee that you have been asking for?" Booth looked at her and grinned.

That night Brennan had the time of her life. She didn't think that Booth would diffrent then what everyone else had said. She had jsut assumed that he would be an awfull person to work with, but she was wronge. She couldn't wait to see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week Brennan was surprised when she found a note on her desk. She picked up and opened it. It read,

_Dear Temperance Brennan,_

_I am sorry to say that I will not be working with you any more. It was a pleasure to work with you on this case and I thank you for doing this for me. I think that you are a great person and you are great at what you do, but I have to travel to Africa to solve more murders. I hope that we can keep in touch and that you will always remember me. Tell everyone that I said good-bye. _

_Sincerely,_

_Seeley Booth_

Brennan ran out of the room and hit something. She looked up and there stood Booth. "I thought you were gone." "Well I had to tell you good-bye face to face." The next thing that Brennan knew Booth was kissing her. She pulled back and stood there in shock. Booth smiled. Angela turned around to look at Brennan and giggled. Brennan face glowed red.

Booth turned and left. Brennan went back into her office and sat down in her chair to take another look at the note that Booth had left her. She quickly jumped up out of her chair and ran out the door after Booth.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan ran out by Booth which was just about to drive off. Booth got out of the car and Brennan through her arms around him. "You can't leave." Booth looked at her "Just a week ago you wouldn't even go out to have coffee with me." Brennan smiled "Yeah I know."

--

After Brennan talked Booth out of going to Africa and to stay and help her with solving more crimes with her became more friendly toward Booth through the weeks and had even went out with him a few times. Then Booth came up to her one night before they were about to leave because they had just finished a case and asked her "Would you like to come over to my house tonight and eat with me?" Brennan thought in her mind about it before she verbalized "Okay, Can you Cook?" Booth chuckled "Can I cook. What Kind of question is that?" Brennan shrugged.

--

When Brennan woke up she really didn't know were she was for a few moments and then she realized, she was still at Booths. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Booth sitting there with a little boy. "Well good morning." Brennan gave a half smile. "Oh, this is my son Parker." Brennan Replied by saying hello.

Brennan got her stuff and went home. She was thinking about how long Booth was going to stay with her to help her in her work. She and everyone else enjoyed him. She started feel some kind of a connection between them. She knew that Booth was happy were he is, but she didn't know how long that would last. Every day she thought of things that might make Booth leave. Being as logical as she is she didn't pray, she hoped that none of those things would ever happen.

--

Brennan was not the only one thinking about the time that she and Booth spent together, But Booth wanted to make it more permanent.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth and Hodgins were talking in a low voice as Brennan walked into work the next morning. They acted as they had no idea what she was talking about when she asked what they were talking about.

--

For the next few weeks Booth was acting very secretive toward Brennan and she was starting to get worried. He started not talking to her as often as he us to and he didn't ask Brennan over as much. She was beginning to think that he didn't like her like he us too. Brennan decided that she would go to Angela for advice.

We she was walking toward Angela she was thinking her head about what she was going to say. "Hey, Ang. Do you have a minute to talk to me?" Angela turned to look at her "Yeah. Is something wronge?" Brennan grabbed Angela's arm and started toward her office. As soon as they stepped in Brennan shut the door and began to cry. "I don't think that Booth lies me lie he use to." Angela turned and shook her head "Honey, that is not what is going on at all." Brennan looked up at her and grabbed a tissue off of her desk and whipped her tears away. "Then why won't he talk to me?" Angela looked at her and smiled. "I am going to let him be the one to explain this one." Angela got up and walked of the room.

A few moments later Booth walked in and sat next to Brennan on the couch. He put his arm around her and spoke to her "I haven't been talked to you because I was afraid that I might let my secret slip." Brennan looked at him, Booth got down on one knee and asked "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" Brennan squealed and looked at the diamond ring that Booth held out to her. She replied "Yes, I would love that."


	11. Chapter 11

From that day Brennan and Booth were closer then ever. She always came into work smiling. They weren't the only ones getting closer. Hodgins and Angela were beginning to stay each others house more often.

It seemed that everything was working out well until Hodgins tried to make a move on Brennan. It happened when Brennan was sitting at her desk trying to finish up a case that they had been working on and Hodgins approached her saying "How about you and me go out to eat? We won't have to tell Angela or Booth." Brennan immediately stood up and shook her head no before leaving the room.

What had happened earlier that day had flustered Brennan so badly that she had to take the rest of the day off. When she meet up with Booth later he could tell that she was upset beyond normal.

"Brennan, whats the matter you aren't acting like yourself" Booth asked. Brennan was quit for a long while.

"Well to tell you the truth, I think that Hodgins tried to hit on me today." Booth was shocked by the news, but tried to act calm and replied

"Well, maybe you just read the vibes wrong. I am sure that Hodgins would never do a thing like that." yet in the back of his mind Booth knew that Hodgins had always had a thing for her. Booth realized that he was getting no where fast with Brennan and decide to just let it go.

"Lets just forget about this and have a nice time." Booth finally spoke.

Brennan still couldn't forget about it, but she had to for the moment because this was the time that she and Booth were suppose to be making wedding arrangements, so she pulled out some of examples of cakes she like and showed them to Booth. Booth just looked at her.

"I don't know they all look so plan and bland."

"Well, what do you suppose it look like."

"I don't know throw some flowers and stuff on it, and all that girlie stuff." Brennan just look at him and he immediately took it back with a smile because he knew that Brennan did not want anything to be "girlie."

"I have a great idea why don't you pick out the cake and I will go pick out the colors of the wedding." Booth agreed with her because he knew that she was trying her hardest to be patient with him. So, he went through an album of cakes and Brennan was looking at the color pallet.

Booth looked down at his watch and exclaimed "Oh, I forgot I have to go pick-up Parker!" Brennan looked at him for a moment and replied

"What do you want me to go with you or something?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"OH!"


End file.
